


Bellamy Blake's noisy pipes

by stilinskitrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, F/M, Neighbors, Shower Sex, Teasing, Wet Clothing, octavia interrupts, okay ALMOST shower sex but not fully, sleepy!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskitrash/pseuds/stilinskitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the AU "I SWEAR to GOD if I hear you showering at THREE IN THE MORNING again, I will seriously fight you, the pipes in this building are RIGHT above my bedroom, WHY are you taking showers at THREE AM"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellamy Blake's noisy pipes

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write okay I'm a sucker for AU prompts they're basically all i write because i struggle with motivation for multiple chapter fics. ANYWAY before i start rambling i hope you enjoy, feedback is welcomed and appreciated !!
> 
> 18/8/17 UPDATE  
> I edited this all cause it was so cringey and I don't wanna delete it so hopefully it's minorly improved!

Clarke’s sanity was deteriorating bit by bit. She’d been rudely awakened from a surprisingly good dream because of the incessant rattling coming from the upstairs apartment. Its occupant, the infuriatingly handsome Bellamy Blake, had clearly fucked up his sleeping pattern. Recently, he’d been taking particularly long showers at, what either was or just felt like, three in the morning; a time Clarke usually reserved for sleep. Their apartment was definitely not from the 21st century, and the pipes seemed to rattle even if you turned on the taps. Imagine the ruckus that they made whilst showering.

As if waking up at six for work wasn’t bad enough, waking up at three and then proceeding to not get at least nine hours of sleep, wasn’t making Clarke the happiest person in the world. It wasn’t helping the bags under her eyes, or how lazily she had begun doing her makeup and hair in the morning. The amount of times she’d accidentally missed her cereal bowl due to fatigue whilst pouring the milk in was getting tiring, Bellamy was disturbing her daily routine with his own messed up sleeping pattern (and not in the way she’d admittedly occasionally dreamed of).

Bellamy Blake also happened to be the older brother of Clarke’s close friend Octavia, meaning she’d had a lot of experience with him in the past. She’d discovered that behind his snarky remarks and teasing looks, he wasn’t actually that bad. But his ability for human decency didn’t give him a free pass to fuck up Clarke’s sleep.But tonight felt like it was the final straw. She couldn’t live under these conditions if he persisted with ungodly morning showers, and she had an interview in the morning. Her options were pretty simple; confront him, or move out. The first seemed like the cheapest.

Shrugging on a cardigan over her tank top and pj shorts, she braved the cold, hard floor of the landing in bare feet and tip toed up the stairs to the apartment directly above hers. Courage, adrenaline and fury coursing through her blood, she banged her fist against the door of number thirteen, ready to give Bellamy a piece of her mind. 

Clarke waited for a minute or two before knocking again. The hallway was dark, and she could feel a chilly breeze coming from a broken window, causing goosebumps on her skin. She was puzzled; Bellamy was clearly in the house, why wouldn't he answer? Clarke nearly cursed out loud for being so stupid, but her sleep deprivation was clearly making her brain move at a slower pace. He was in the shower, and probably hadn’t heard her.

Despite this minor setback, Clarke was far from deterred. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, but Clarke banged on the door harder this time, and on the second hit it actually swung open. At first she freaked, thinking she’d broken the door, but upon closer inspection Clarke discovered it had never even been locked in the first place.

Not only was Bellamy someone who thought showering at three in the morning, but he clearly also had a poor judgment of security. Or perhaps the door was broken. Either way, she pushed through, opening the door further slowly, and creeping into his apartment. 

It felt wrong and invasive, but she’d been here countless times before. She’d even house sat for him a few times when he’d gone away. However Clarke hadn’t been visited his apartment in awhile, not since Octavia forced the two of them to have a Harry Potter movie marathon with her, back in July. Clarke knew it was just Octavia’s excuse to get out of revision, but Clarke could hardly complain. Sitting just inches away from Bellamy on the sofa, with Octavia on the floor wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito, made Clarke slightly restless. The ‘attractive older brother’ cliché was hitting her hard, but she showed the self-restraint that many of the girls she’d seen coming out of his apartment at early hours of the morning clearly didn’t have.

It was messier than she remembered, with various jackets, coats and tatty old books littered across the room. There was no light on, so she tiptoed through the darkness towards the bathroom, where light was seeping through under the door. She knocked again, and wasn’t surprised to find the sound of his shower overpowered the sound of her fist against the wood.

Clarke cursed herself silently as she went against her better judgement (but how can the judgement of someone who’s had 3 hours sleep be that good?) and turned the knob of the bathroom door. She slipped in, and shut it carefully behind her. The whole room was steamed up, making her sweat already. The shower curtain was pulled, only the tall, muscled silhouette of Bellamy Blake visible. Clarke could even hear him mumbling tunefully to himself, something that abruptly stopped as he heard her clear her throat.

“Bellamy?” it came out more timid than Clarke had planned, as she watched his frozen shadow from behind the curtain. 

The first thing Clarke felt was taken aback, as he slowly pulled the shower curtain back all the way, not bothering to leave some of it to cover his exposed, and completely naked, form. Her breath even hitched, as she trained her eyes on his face the best she could, temptation creeping through her as he stood in front of her stark naked, with that trademark smirk on his face.

He stared at her, unspeaking, clearly gloating as he watched her flickering gaze scan his body, not daring to go lower than his chest. His abs were even better than she expected, defined and strong, the veins in his muscles popping out as he flexed. His hair even seemed to retain its curls despite being wet.

"Are you coming in or not?" He spoke, breaking the silence that was killing her, making her stare at him with wide eyes. She stumbled for words, trying to comprehend his own, and coming up speechless. What had she come in here for again?

He held out his hand to her, and her mind seemed to fog over. It was as if she was a passenger in her own body, watching her limbs move without remembering she’d done so. Clarke slipped her hand into his, and he lifted her up effortlessly into the shower with him, immediately soaking her tank top and shorts through to her skin. The water provided relief from the steamy bathroom, and it took Clarke a moment to recognize Bellamy's hands were already curved around her hips and his lips slowly caressing her neck from below her jawline.

Shivers went down her spine as her head fell back in pleasure, his hands raking up and down her figure. This didn't even seem real - Clarke was half expecting to wake up in her apartment, the noise of his pipes annoying her as per usual. 

But his mouth sucked at her neck in rhythm with the convulsions of her body, his head fitting into the crook of her neck perfectly. She raised her hands up to his shoulders, leaving claw marks as she dragged them down, clinging to him as he pulled her closer to his exposed crotch. Adrenaline ran through her as she felt him peel off her soaking attire, and she shimmied out of her PJ shorts, leaving her in only her panties (which were already wet for several reasons).

Bellamy pulled her lips up to his roughly, hands now massaging her breasts in circles. He wasted no time in invading her mouth with his tongue, a sensation Clarke enjoyed a little too much. So much so, that her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she bit down gently on his lower lip, tongue curling against his, causing an almost guttural moan from Bellamy.

"You're killing me." He whispered between breaths, water still soaking them. She could feel his hard on against her, and good lord, she nearly came undone there and then. Except Clarke's usual unfortunate luck decided to kick in. The pair froze simultaneously, as they heard a very loud voice from the living room calling out for him. Specifically, the familiar voice of Octavia Blake.

“Shit,” Bellamy swore, still holding Clarke in his arms, his hands wrapped around her torso. "I'm in the shower, O!" He called out.

"You left your front door wide open." She shouted back incredulously. Clarke swore under her breath, realizing that was a fault on her part. She hadn’t expected to stay here longer than to lecture Bellamy on his ridiculous shower hours. If Octavia came into the bathroom right now, Clarke would never live it down.

Clarke decided to make her way out of the shower, but as she stepped a foot out, the other one slipped, and Bellamy only just caught her before she fell. Not, unluckily, without the pair cursing frantically, just a little too loud.

"Bellamy? Is there someone in there with you?" Octavia sighed. You could hear her eyes rolling in the tone of her voice, as if she expected nothing less from her older brother. Before Bellamy could even reply, she announced, "I'm coming in, you better cover up, Bel." The dark haired girl stormed in with a hand covering her eyes, pushing open the door with force, only to stand there speechless as she stared at the two naked in each other’s embrace.

"Well this is something I certainly never needed to see."


End file.
